Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D
La liste suivante recense le personnel de l' , dont le nom n'a jamais été cité à l'écran. Division du commandement thumb|100px|Personnel inconnu de la Division du Commandement ;Lieutenant inconnu en jupe évacué (2364) Ce Lieutenant inconnu en jupe fut évacué vers le module soucoupe, lorsque la séparation du module soucoupe fut déclenché à cause de la présence néfaste de Q. ( ) ;Enseigne informant Riker avec l'ordinateur (2364) En 2364, cette Enseigne inconnue aida le commander William Riker à localisé le Lieutenant commander Data à l'aide d'un ordinateur dans les coursives. ( ) thumb|150px|Personnel inconnu ;Personnel inconnu (2364) En 2364, ce personnel inconnu de la division du commandement se trouvait sur le marché de la Station Farpoint. ( ) ;Membre d'équipage (2364-2366) Ce membre d'équipage de la division du commandement servit sur l' Enterprise-D de 2364 à 2366. En 2364, il était régulièrement de service sur la passerelle lorsque l' Enterprise-D devait faire face à l'imprévu. ( ) :''Alerte Rouge: Traduction demandée.'' He was on duty on an aft station of the bridge when the Enterprise-D discovered Nagilum and the being killed Ensign Haskell. ( ) He served as conn officer when Professor James Moriarty took over the control of the Enterprise-D and created several shakes. ( ) He served at the conn when the Enterprise-D beamed Thadiun Okona aboard and had to settle the dispute between Straleb and Atlec. ( ) He served on the aft section of the bridge along the newly arrived Ensign Mendon. ( ) He was leaving a turbolift and passed Sonya Gomez and Geordi La Forge in a corridor. ( ) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .}} ;Navigateur (2364-2371) ]] Cet officier de la division du commandement servit sur l'USS Enterprise-D de 2364 à 2371. Il fit parti de ceux qui souhaita la bienvenue au Capitaine Picard dans le hangar à navettes. Plus tard, il prit le commandement de l' Enterprise-D. ( ) Après il céda sa place à Worf lorsque Q fut rencontré pour la 1ère fois, il assista à la séparation de soucoupe. ( ) Il contrôlait une station de commande située à l'arrière de la passerelle lorsque le Capitaine Picard se téléporta sur Terre pour discuter avec les Amiraux Savar et Aaron. ( ) This ensign served at the helm in 2365, he was among the crew that stayed aboard the Enterprise-D during war games with the . ( ) In an alternate timeline created when the traveled forward in time, he served on the ''Enterprise-D. He had a drink in Ten Forward and passed Tasha Yar and Richard Castillo later in a corridor.'' ( ) He had a drink in Ten Forward when the Picard doppelganger started the song Heart of Oak and the crewmembers sang with him. ( ) he passed Counselor Troi, Data, and Captain Picard in a corridor, moments before Tam Elbrun was beamed on board the ship. ( ) He was among the delegation that welcomed Ambassador Sarek in the transporter room in 2366 and was also present when Sarek left the Enterprise-D. ( ) He joined a fellow crewmember in Ten Forward, shortly before the Enterprise-D encountered a spaceborne lifeform. ( ) He attended the open hearing judged by Admiral Norah Satie and its final words when the admiral accused Captain Picard being a traitor. ( ) This ensign was also present at the abortive 2368 wedding ceremony of Lwaxana Troi and Minister Campio. ( ) He passed Barclay and Counselor Troi in a corridor when they discussed Barclay's transporter phobia ( ) and Counselor Troi's quarters when she, possessed by Ves Alkar, screamed and tried to hold Alkar in front of her quarters. ( ) He passed Beverly Crusher's quarters, when she entered her rooms shortly after her suspension. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when Commander Riker had to leave Ten Forward and joined Data on the bridge. ( ) He was among an away team which was beamed back on board the Enterprise-D, after they've searched an unnamed planet for Data and the Borg Crosis. ( ) In 2370, this lieutenant j.g. was in the turbolift with Lwaxana and Deanna Troi while they were arguing. He looked over at Lwaxana when Deanna responded verbally to something Lwaxana said telepathically. ( ) He passed Deanna Troi in a corridor, again. ( ) Holding the rank of a lieutenant junior grade, he ran into Jean-Luc Picard in a corridor because Picard was disoriented from a recent time shift. ( ) He was among the crewmembers and civilians during the evacuation into the saucer section and during the emergency landing on Veridian III. ( ) s'était déroulée avant celle de Star Trek: Voyager, ces 2 personnages auraient été les mêmes, mais celui-ci ne peut se trouver sur Veridian III et dans le quadrant Delta en même temps.}} ;Contrôleur de vol (2364) ( ) thumb|Membres intoxiqués ;Membres inconnus intoxiqués (2364) Derrière Jim Shimoda, 2 membres de la division du commandement, 1 membre de la Division des Sciences ainsi que 3 membres de la Division des Opérations, après avoir été contaminés par l'intoxication polyaqueuse furent bloqués à l'extérieur de la salle des machines à cause Wesley Crusher qui avait établi un champ de force. ( ) thumb|110px|Personnel inconnu ; 2 personnel inconnus (2364) En 2364, cette membre de la division du commandement et ce civil se trouvaient à l'infirmerie, derrière Beverly Crusher qui immunisait Jean-Luc Picard contre l'intoxication polyaqueuse. ( ) ;Une officière (2364-2370) Cette femme fut assignée à l'USS Enterprise-D entre 2364 et 2370. :''Alerte Rouge: Traduction demandée.'' She was among the crewmembers who welcomed Captain Picard in the shuttlebay, when he took over the command of the Enterprise-D in 2364. Later she served on an aft station on the bridge, during the mission in the Devron system. ( ) She passed Barclay and Counselor Troi in a corridor. ( ) She was among the audience in Ten Forward, who listened to Data's poetry reading. ( ) In an alternate timeline, caused by Q and Captain Picard's near death experiences, she visited Ten Forward. ( ) She attended the violin concert held by Data and Juliana Tainer in Ten Forward. ( ) In an alternate quantum reality, she visited Ten Forward when Worf also joined the bar. ( ) She took part in Worf's mok'bara lessons on board the Enterprise-D ( ) and joined regularly fellow crewmembers in Ten Forward. ( ) ; Ballerine - Enseigne En 2364, cette Enseigne s'imagina en tant que ballerine lorsque l' Enterprise-D se retrouva égaré dans une partie inconnue de l'univers. Ce fut Picard qui la ramena à la réalité en l'interpellant. ( ) thumb|100px|Personnel inconnu ; Personnel inconnu dans un corridor (2364) En 2364, cet femme était accompagnée d'un homme de la division des sciences et tous 2 croisèrent Picard , ils leur dirent qu'ils fuyaient, apparemment une chose ou un être illusoire. "Ne le voyez-vous donc pas capitaine ?" ( ) thumb|100px|personnel inconnu en jupe ; Personnel inconnu en jupe (2364) En 2364, ce personnel en jupe s'arrêta dans un corridor pour écouter le message de Picard. ( ) thumb|100px|Personnel inconnu ; Personnel inconnu à sa station (2364) En 2364, ce personnel à sa station s'arrêta de travailler pour écouter le message de Picard. ( ) thumb|100px|Personnel inconnu ; Personnel inconnu dans un corridor (2364) (2) En 2364, ce personnel en jupe s'arrêta dans un corridor pour écouter le message de Picard. ( ) Division des sciences ;Personnel féminin inconnu évacué (2364) thumb|100px|Personnel inconnu de la Division des Sciences Ce Personnel féminin inconnu fut évacué vers le module soucoupe, lorsque la séparation du module soucoupe fut déclenché à cause de la présence néfaste de Q. ( ) ;Officier Vulcain (2364) ce Vulcain fut évacué vers le module soucoupe, avec Pola un jeune Vulcain, lorsque le module soucoupe fut déclenché à cause de la présence néfaste de Q. Plus tard, il fut également aperçu à la salle des machines après que Worf y fit son inspection. ( ) ;Personnel embrassé (2364) En 2364, lorsque l'équipage de l'USS Enterprise-D fut affecté par l'intoxication polyaqueuse, il fut embrassé dans un couloir par Tasha Yar contaminée. ( ) ; Personnel inconnu à l'infirmerie (2364) En 2364, cette femme se trouvait à l'infirmerie et reçut une couverture de la part de Deanna Troi. ( ) ; Personnel pyrophobe (2364) En 2364, ce personnel était pyrophobe, il avait peur d'un feu illusoire déclenché par son imagination alors qu'il se trouvait dans un corridor. Ce fut Picard qui réussit à lui faire faire disparaître le feu en le rassurant et le forçant à penser qu'il n'y en avait pas en réalité. ( ) ; Personnel inconnu (2364) En 2364, cet homme était accompagné d'une femme de la Division de Commandement et tous 2 croisèrent Picard , ils leur dirent qu'ils fuyaient, apparemment une chose ou être illusoire. : "Ne le voyez-vous donc pas capitaine ?" ( ) thumb|100px|Personnel inconnu ; Personnel inconnu dans un corridor (2364) En 2364, ce personnel s'arrêta dans un corridor pour écouter le message de Picard. ( ) Médecine ;Lieutenant-commander (2364) Cette Enseigne de la division des sciences servait sur l' Enterprise-D en 2364 et 2365. Elle se trouvait à sa station lorsque Q apparut pour la 1ère fois sur le vaisseau. ( ) Elle passa dans un couloir derrière William Riker et Deanna Troi, au moment mêm où ils entrèrent à l'infirmerie. ( ) Elle servait sur la passerelle lorsque Tasha Yar s'en alla combattre Yareena sur Ligon II. ( ) Elle se trouvait également à sa station lorsque Le Voyageur transporta l' Enterprise-D dans la lointaine galaxie Triangulum. ( ) Elle se trouvait également à sa station lorsque l Enterprise-D transporta des délégations d'Anticans et de Selays vers la planète Parlement. ( ) Elle fut régulièrement à la station des sciences. ( ) Accompagnée d'un autre membre d'équipage, elle passa dans le couloir lorsque Jean-Luc Picard était avec Data qui allait se téléporter sur Vandor IV. ( ) Elle passa près de Riker et Data dans un couloir après que ces deux-ci eurent rencontré Ralph Offenhouse, Clare Raymond et L.Q. Clemonds des Humains du 20ème siècle. ( ) En 2365, elle fut transféré à la division du commandement. Elle passa près de Deanna Troi et du docteur Katherine Pulaski dans un couloir, lorsque le vaisseau se trouvait en orbite de Gagarin IV. ( ) Elle passa près de Riker et Worf dans un couloir devant la salle de téléportation, juste avant que Riker soit téléporté à bord de l'IKS Pagh. ( ) ;Officier de sécurité (2368) & officier du Commandement (2370) En 2368, cette recrue humaine fut affectée à la sécurité, lors de la prise de contrôle de certains officiers par des criminels désincarnés de Mab-Bu VI. ( ) En 2370, elle servit comme officier de la Division du Commandement et se trouvait sur la passerelle à la console tactique, lorsque l Enterprise-D s'écrasa sur Veridian III. ( ) En 2372, elle devint l'officier armement de l' . ( ) Division inconnue Civils : Voir aussi: Personnel de l'Avant-Toute ;Personnel évacué lors de la séparation du module soucoupe (2364) En 2364, Tous ces civils étaient évacués vers le module soucoupe et orienté par un officier de Starfleet, lorsque la séparation du module soucoupe fut engagée à cause de Q. ( ) Fichier:Civils évacués 2364.png|Civils évacués vers le module soucoupe Fichier:Civils évacués 2364 (2).png|Civils évacués vers le module soucoupe Fichier:Civils évacués 2364 (3).png|Civils évacués vers le module soucoupe Fichier:Civil évacué 2364.png|Civil évacué vers le module soucoupe Fichier:Civils évacués 2364 (4).png|Civils évacués vers le module soucoupe Fichier:Civil évacué 2364 (2).png|Civil évacué vers le module soucoupe thumb|Civil à l'infirmerie ;Civil à l'infirmerie (2364) Ce civil se trouvait à l'infirmerie derrière Beverly Crusher qui immunisait Jean-Luc Picard contre l'intoxication polyaqueuse. ( ) ; Civils à l'infirmerie (2364) ( ) Civil sur l'Enterprise-D (2), The Last Outpost.png|2364: civil inconnu à l'infirmerie Civil sur l'Enterprise-D (4), The Last Outpost.png|2364: civil inconnu à l'infirmerie Civil sur l'Enterprise-D (5), The Last Outpost.png|2364: civil inconnu à l'infirmerie Civils sur l'Enterprise-D, The Last Outpost.png|2364: civils inconnus à l'infirmerie Civils sur l'Enterprise-D (2), The Last Outpost.png|2364: civils inconnus à l'infirmerie ; Civils dans un corridor (2364) ( ) Civil, Where no one has gone before.png|2364: civil inconnu dans un corridor Civile, Where no one has gone before.png|2364: civile inconnue dans un corridor Enfants ; Garçon à l'infirmerie avec un officier de la Division des Opérations (2364) En 2364, ce jeune garçon se trouvait à l'infirmerie avec un personnel de la Division des Opérations. ( ) ;Ami de Wesley Crusher En 2364, cet adolescent accompagna Wesley Crusher faire du ski holographique sur les Alpes Dénubiennes. Comme Wesley, il contracta le virus de Quazulu VIII et fut soigné par le Docteur Crusher à l' infirmerie. ( ) Chronologies alternatives En 2370, dans une chronologie d'une réalité quantique alternative dont Worf découvrit l'existence, ce pilote Cardassien de Starfleet était un membre de l' Enterprise-D. ( ) de:Weitere Crewmitglieder der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) en:Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel nl:Naamloos USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personeel Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) inconnu Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) inconnu Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) inconnu Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) inconnu Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) inconnu Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) inconnu Catégorie:Cardassiens